gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Penny Owen
Penny Owen was a character who made her debut appearance in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds, the second episode of Season Five of Glee. She is a sophomore at college, described as wanting to get into a nursing school, and Sam Evans' former love interest. She is portrayed by actress Phoebe Strole. Biography Season Five Tina in the Sky with Diamonds Penny is first seen injecting a sausage, as Sam watches from afar. As he tries to leave, he knocks objects over, which makes Penny notice him. They have a quick discussion, and Penny gets ready to give Sam his shot. She tells him that she's not a real nurse, but only a sophomore in college. As Sam gets ready, he backs out. He hastily leaves the office, with Penny shouting out her name. He quickly ducks back in, and tells his. The two smile for a while, before Sam leaves. Penny carries a box of needles, but a student knocks against her and she drops them all over the floor. As Sam sings Something, he follows Penny around the school. She is seen teaching a lesson on choking, and picks Sam for the demonstration. There is also seen to be a long line of male students, eagerly waiting to get inside the office. Later on, Sam enters the office to find Penny packing up. She informs him that Sue has fired her, as she accidentally switched a urine test and a vacination. Sam makes Penny give him the shot, and Sue doesn't fire her. At prom, Penny is seen standing by the punch, and Sam walks over to her. She tells Sam that she isn't fired, thanks to him. After a quick chat, Sam asks Penny to dance, which she accepts. Penny is seen applauding Tina and Brett as they win Prom Queen and King. A Katy or A Gaga Penny walks down the hall, and spots Sam, and makes her way over to him. She is seen with a tattoo, which she says is temporary and she wore it for a Skrillex concert. Penny talks about her "musical dark side", and he opens his locker. She spots a poster for True Jackson VP, and Sam explains the poster and show to her. Later on, Sam enters Penny's office, and he invites her to his Gaga performance, to which she accepts. Penny watches the peformance of Applause. Sam goes to visit her after the performance, and Penny says that she didn't like it, as she isn't a fan of Lady Gaga. Penny admits that ever since preschool she has felt like she is plain, so she has dated bad boys. Penny lists her favorite musical artists, which includes Katy Perry. Sam admits he loves Katy too, and Penny mentions that Katy is going on a tour next year, and suggests they attend it together. He then says why should they wait a whole year and the two kiss, but Sam backs off. However, Penny kisses him again. Penny watches the performance of Wide Awake with Sam, and seems to enjoy it. They are also seen getting cosy with each other during the number. At the end of the episode, Penny can be seen watching the New Directions perform Roar, and cheers happily for them afterwards. Trio Penny is briefly mentioned by Blaine, when he finds out Sam and Tina making out. He asks Sam if he just forgot about her. Bash While talking with Sam, Mercedes mentions Penny along with all of Sam's other girlfriends. Mercedes also thinks that she is over 30 years old. Relationships Sam Evans ''(Pam) '' In Tina in the Sky with Diamonds Sam meets Penny while she's doing an internship as the school's nurse Sam goes to the nursery to get a shot, but he gets scared and leaves, but knocks objects over and Penny notices him so Sam decided to get the shot, but he gets scared again and he leaves while Penny is shouting out her name and Sam returns to say his. Later Sam finds out that Sue fired Penny because she has no experience as a nurse, so Sam decided to get the shot and Sue will keep her as the nurse. At prom, Penny tells Sam that Sue isn't firing her. Sam asks Penny to the dance. Appearances Gallery Tumblr mtykzhYgrR1shg6yqo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mtykxsUY1J1shg6yqo3 1280.jpg Lollstill3.jpg normal_043~41.jpg normal_044~39.jpg normal_045~36 (1).jpg normal_045~36.jpg normal_046~35.jpg normal_049~30.jpg Ghsfgh.png Fsdfsd.png Fgadfgdfa.png Fdsfsdfsdfsd.png Dxgfhgjkl;.';?.png Dfg dfgdf.png Cfghfg.png Ccccc.png Wertyu.png Uuuuu.png Poiuytrew.png Oiuytrdfvbnm,.png tumblr_mu6bpxxDyP1si5b20o1_250.jpg tumblr_mu6bpxxDyP1si5b20o2_500.jpg tumblr_mu6bpxxDyP1si5b20o3_250.jpg tumblr_mu6bpxxDyP1si5b20o4_250.jpg tumblr_mu6bpxxDyP1si5b20o5_250.jpg Penny.png PennyOwen.png Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Candidates for speedy deletion